The Power of Ice
by King Ice
Summary: Hans has finally gotten his revenge. He has sent Elsa's children to our world and left Arendelle in ruins. The young Ice Bærers have no memory of their home and their powers are blocked. But one day Elsa's son falls over on some ice and knocks himself out. When he wakes up he remembers who he is. He sets out with his little sister to get back home. This is their story.
1. Prologue

A/N: this is a LugubriousDBB approved voices alternate timeline. Elsa didn't get stabbed by hans, Arberish died later and elsa did still fight V. I will be working with D on this. We now both will be doing separate story lines in the same universe.

Chapter One: Prologue

Hello reader. My name is King Ice. Or as everyone from my previous life know me as Hunter. My last name from that life is not important though as that life was a life I was never meant to live. But, it became an integral part of my current life. The life I'm living right now as king of my homeland started when I was born on the eleventh of July in the year 1843. I was taken to the life where I was known as Hunter by an evil faction that had taken over the kingdom of the Southern Isles. Their leader was the evil psychopath Hans. He was the youngest of the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles.

Hans secretly formed a faction in the Southern Isles that took power 13 years after my birth. As it took power it threw that country into chaos and ruin. They killed all who stood in their way which unfortunately included all of Hans brothers. Only three of his brothers escaped. The ones who escaped formed a resistance movement on the farthest island of the small chain and they later helped me and my sister free the kingdom from the tyranny of the evil King Hans. It was during the period between Hans rise to power and the resistance rising that I was transported to my fake life which eventually led to Hans downfall.

Now onto my family. My mother is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. My sister's name is Shimmer. Shimmer was born on the fifteenth of November in the year 1846. We had normal lives for royal children. Well, relatively normal lives considering our abilities.

To say the least my mother, sister, and I are unique. Everyone knows of the ledgends that mention magic wielders that could call upon one of the elements right? Well we were some of those people. To settle some of the debate on these people no we were not sorcerers. Sorcerers are people who rely on demonic spirits or other unholy things to make "magical" things happen. Most of us like my family are just people who were blessed by God with a unique ability.

My mother was known as Elsa the Snow Queen. She was one of the first female rulers of Arendelle and she is one of the most loved of our past rulers. She even surpassed my grandfather King Adgar in that respect.

My sister Shimmer is one of the most influential princesses our realm has ever known. She is her opinion. Very few things get past her if she doesn't approve them. Although that's mostly because I don't typically approve them if she doesn't. She is also one of my most trusted advisors. She's always at my meetings and never hesitates to voice her oppion . She got some of our father, and looked like our mom. She has ice blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and lighter skin. She has a thin yet beautiful body. Her cheekbones are high, her nose is narrow, her lips full yet thin. Many people think she is the most beautifull princess they have ever seen. Although she does prefer to use her ice powers that she got from mom to create her silvery-white dresses. The dresses are extremely reminiscent of our mothers dress that she created in the Great Freeze of Arendelle. She also has a personality very similar to our Aunt Anna's.

Ok, so onto me. I look a lot like my mother. Many foreigners often mistake me as her much younger brother. I have a very solidly built body with lots of muscle. I have my mothers ice blue eyes, pale-blonde hair, and ice powers. My face is almost a male version of my mothers. I have the strong high cheekbones, strong jaw, and I have to say a bit of a physically big head. But, my eyes aren't quite so big as hers. My personality is about half my mother and half my father. People say that I'm brave and courageous. They also say that I'm smart, powerful, and strong in body and spirit.

The ruler of one of our allies gave me the name Avalanche after I came to help him with an uprising of one of his generals trying to seize the throne. He told me it was because I am normally calm and peaceful but if I am disturbed I come crashing down with an un-calculable, unstoppable, ruthless, freezing force.

When I was younger my family was a very normal family despite the fact that my father and mother were the king and queen. My sister and I had a tutor that would teach us for about an hour or two in the morning. Then we would have lessons in various other subjects until lunch. After that we would be left to do whatever we wanted for the rest of the day. One of our favorite things to do in that time would be to learn how to control our powers from mom. Our parents would each spend half of the day actively ruling. After lunch mom would always spend a few hours with us. She would show us that we needed to let it go instead of concealing our powers. One time she told us what happened in the great freeze. To say the least that really got it in our heads how concealing just doesn't work out for anybody Also the story was about three and a half hours long.

But, as if fate always wants tradgedy to come to people with our abilities our father died from an unknown disease about six or seven years after Shimmer was born. The disease started out as a cold but it soon progressed. By the end he was coughing up blood, he was extremely pale, and he could barely talk. The worst part though was that he would seem to get better every day or so. But, every time he would get better for a bit the disease would come back with an even more powerful attack. It was much like the waves leading up to high tide. I guess that's why it's now called Tidal Influenza. It either starts out bad then gets better or it starts out minor and gets worse.

I wish that that disease didn't even exist. Not just to get my father back but also so no one would have to go through such suffering. Watching my fathers health slowly decline was the worst thing to see. It eventually got to the point where everyone knew that he wasn't going to make it. But, at that point he only had a few days left.

He chose to spend his last days with my mother. Just the two of them. They spent his last days in my moms ice castle on top of the north mountain. He always loved it up there. His last moment on this earth was sleeping peacefully beside my mother with her in his arms. Now he rests in a small tomb of ice in one of the inner chambers of the castle. There he lies in the eternal peaceful sleep.

So now that I've explained a lot of my back story I can get onto the good details. The point of this book is to be like my auto-biography. But, don't put this book away now that you know that. This will definitely not be a normal auto-biography. This will be more like an adventure novel. There will be lots of action and adventure, a bit of time travel, and lots of ice and snow. Definitely lots of Ice and snow. For this is the story of King Ice of Arendelle!


	2. The Dream

A/N: hello once again readers. Also just to let all readers know my updates will be very inconsistent I have lots of writers block and I get inspiration very rarely. I will update as frequently as I can. Also I will probably update this and my other fan fic in a staggered pattern. This and then the other and repeating that.

Chapter 2: The Attack

The situation could not be worse. My homeland lay in ruins. Buildings crumbled or in the process of being crumbled, the walls of my families grand castle, broken and collapsed, and in the middle of the rubble strewn courtyard was me facing off with the man who had done all this destruction and his personal gaurd. My mother was passed out behind me and my sister was struggling fruitlessly in the monsters clutches.

My limbs were weary and sore from the hours of fighting that had filled the day. My armor of solid ice was scratched, pitted, and cracked from sword slices, musket shots, and bashes from many different weapons or shields.

In the calm before the storm that was going on at the moment I decided to generate a new ice sword and sheild, seal up the major cracks in my chest plate, and replace the missing kneecap plates, right shoulder gaurd, and half of my left gauntlet with a slight wave of my hand.

The man who stood infront of me chuckled as I prepared for the fight. "Why will you not accept defeat? I have finally achieved my goal!" He had a wild and insane look in his eyes. "Arendelle is destroyed! Your feilds? Trampled. Your docks? Wet piles of broken and drifting wood." He walked from side to side about 5 feet to the left and right from where he was standing as he listed how my home and kingdom was destroyed. "Your capital city? Crumbling. And your childhood home of a castle? It is broken, collapsed, and burning! Don't you get it?!" He suddenly turned and shouted at me."I'VE WON! And now I will destroy your life! I will take it from you. Just as your family took my life. You will find out what it feels like to be a normal human! As will your precious sister." And with that he lifted her up by her neck.

She grabbed his wrist and wheezed out a amost inaudible whisper. "Let me go now and my brother will let you live out the rest of your days in the dungeons.."

"Oh. He will will he?" The crazy red-headed man with ridiculously big sideburns turned towards me while still holding up Shimmer by her throat. "I don't think I accept that deal." He told her as he squeezed on her neck and she disintegrated in a dull flash of purple light and particles.

"NO!" My eyes went wide with fear then narrowed and started to glow with an internal pale blue light as a mist of snowflakes drifted out of the light and upwards toward the smoke filled sky. "You will pay for that you monster!"

"Oh you think I'm the monster here?!" He asked me as he walked up to me. "Your family and country are the monsters here!" He got right up to my face and splattered it with his spittle every time he made a sharp sound. "Who banished me from my country? Who cut me from my family? WHO… DESTROYED… MY… LIFE?!" The anger was practically rolling off of him. "Your mother and her wicked little sister did those things to me!" His voice started to sound like he was going to cry and he teared up a bit. "They took everything I had ever known from me." But, at the last minute his voice and expression hardened once again. "You will know what that is like too you foolish prince. Your mother, aunts, and uncle are too rooted in this time for me to do this to them but you aren't. They will stay here and have you taken from them. But you… You will share your sisters fate. You will be sent to a different time and your powers removed." And with that his gaurds came forward to try to subdue me as he stepped back. "Please try to resist. It will make the victory all the more sweeter for me." As he uttered the last syllable he put his hands behind his back to watch.

I suddenly lunged out and impaled a dark-cloaked gaurd on my brilliantly gleaming sword of pure ice as he was advancing towards me. With no impurities in the frozen water the substance was harder than the strongest steel in the world and it slid right through the black painted metal armor and into the mans heart instantly killing him.

"You will not take me without a fight" I said in a slightly lowered voice.

As another gaurd's sword came down to slice my leg and injure me but my sheild whizzed up, blocked the strike, and my sword slid out of the limp gaurd only to rip into the other man and leave him to fall and bleed to death on the ground from his gaping wound which you could see gleaming white bones and dark red internal organs through. Me, my sword, and sheild melded into a spinning whirlwind of blue and white cutting and bashing through the gaurds. Brilliantly shining blood was flying everywhere and it splashed on my armor leaving red, frosty streaks.

I came to a sudden stop as a thick crossbow bolt tore it's way through one side of my armor, into my calf, then shattered the other side of my armor as I dropped to my knees. After the bolt skittered to a stop on the flagstone of the courtyard I heard a deep, evil laugh.

"Oh I told you fighting back would make this so much more satisfying for me." He walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck just as he had done to Shimmer and lifted me off the ground. "Goodbye foolish boy. Have fun in you new life." Then I heard his sick cackle as purple filled my vision, my throat felt like it was being crushed, and I blacked out.

I woke up and bolted upright on my bed in an extremely cold sweat. I didn't notice this but I was so cold that I left a slight amount of sweaty frost. My cousin was right by my side in a couple seconds as I had woken her up with my sudden awakening.

"What is it Hunter? What happened?" She looked extremely worried for me.

I just looked at her in the eyes. "I had the Hans dream again."

A/N: please let me know what everyone thinks in the reviews and let other people know about me.

Atra Esterni Ono Thelduin


	3. Chapter 3: The Hold is Weakening

Hans leaned back in a large leather chair. He was facing a respectably sized window in his office on the twenty-second floor of the Isles tower. The room took up about a third of the floor with another third being a couple of offices. Then the last third was a personal armory, shooting range, and SWAT gaurd team station.

But, Hans was not pleased. Something didn't feel right. He knew what it was too. His enemy was getting stronger, his power was returning and this made Hans very unhappy.

But the next thing that happened was just the final nail in the coffin for his anger to boil over. His computer beeped as text started to roll down the screen. As Hans read it his face turned red and he exploded in a fit of rage.

After he was done with his office one of the gaurds came through the door. "Sir what happened?"

The man's only answer was a 50AE round punching through his forehead and exploding out the other side splattering the wall with blood, bone, and grey matter.

"Ice happened" Hans muttered to himself as he sat down in his chair and turned around leaving the mantinence people to clean up the mess that once was a man.

A/N: sorry this chapter was short. I didn't have much for this scene. I guess it's just one of those short and to the point parts of books. Please let me know what you think and let people know about me.


End file.
